Perfect does exsist
by sammy93
Summary: read it to find out what it's about.
1. Chapter 1

**"A wretched soul, bruised with adversity,**

**We bid be quiet when we hear it cry;**

**But were we burdened with like weight of pain,**

**As much or more we should over selves complain"**

**-William Shakespeare **

Everything was simple amazing, until I met him. After that, everything was even more amazing. He was charming, didn't pressure anything, simple minded, smart. Not an average guy I would really get into. You know, I was one of those girls that got into the "bad guys", but you don't really know a person, until you spend a lot of time with them. I found out his flaws the hard way.

Summer's are always fun. You get to plan out everything way before it happens. You get to sleep in and stay up until the birds are chirping in your ear and you don't have to worry about anything. Summer is what everyone waits for! Only nine months of school, and the world will be in your palm.

I always loved summer. School was fun, I mean I didn't hate it. I enjoyed walking to school in the fall smelling the air, as if it were saying that my season will be back. There's always one day in the fall that I smell, see, and remember what summer was like. The summer air fills my nostrils like it had never left, my eyes see the vibrant green grass with little animals crawling through it, I remember everything I love about summer.

In my sophomore year of high school we had a new student come in, probably 3 months before school got out, of course me being the blonde I didn't even notice him standing next to me by my locker. Our school was fairly large and I didn't care to know everyone.

"Hi," this boy stood next to me, looking scared with only a small expression of a smile, "I'm Jake. I just sort of transferred here."

I just stood there, kind of baffled by this boy. Jake had golden blonde hair, green eyes, about 6foot tall, slender, skaterish.

"Oh, Hi Jake, I'm Sydney. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you also, I was wondering if you could, I don't know, help me to my next class? It's chemistry." he handed me his schedule, his hands were a bit shaky, I think he was overly nervous.

"Relax Jake, you don't need to be nervous here, it's a big school yes, but people are friendly."

"Like you?" When he asked me that I looked up, and I was automatically locked into his gaze. His eyes were the most prettiest green I've ever seen. He smiled and we continued looking at the schedule.

"Okay, how about this? Follow me," I led him to the office.

"Miss. Sanders? I was wondering, is it a possibility you could have Jake get transferred into all my classes? I think it would be simple better if he had class with at least one person he knew, wouldn't you say?"

Now let me tell you something about Miss. Sanders, she's a complete blonde. By far the worse secretary, she'd let Osama Bin Laden into the White House, and she wouldn't know who it was by far.

"Well, I don't think that would be a problem. Let me get a copy of your schedule." See, she's a blonde, she didn't even think about it.

"Just tell the teachers that he's going to be transferred into your classes."

"Will do Miss Sanders. Thank you."

We walked back to my locker, I gave him the schedule.

"Here, now all you have to do is follow me, just like a little adorable puppy." I was so flirting at this point, I think he noticed.

"Thanks, so does this mean I get to come home with you later too?" he smiled that cute smile he did earlier. Teeth white and straight. Wow.

"Maybe someday," I was completely in love.

We went off to your first class, which was in room 130, Chemistry. We walked in together and I introduced him to the teacher. Jake got to sit next to me. Everyone started to swarm in, and they noticed something different. Like a pack of wolves seeing an outsider they surrounded him and starred.

"Sydney, don't be rude! Introduce us to your boy toy," of course the most "poplar" bitch in the grade had to say something. Diana Lora was the most snobby, snotty, brattiest person I think I had ever met.

"Well everyone since you've already obviously seen the new kid, I might as well introduce him. Jake this is everyone, everyone, this is Jake." Everyone started to say their name, about 30 kids in our Chem. Class and I think he started to get a little freaked out.

"Settle down!" thanks to Mr. Picketer, Jake got some room to breath. "Well I guess you guys have already showed Jake that you're all here, so why not say something about yourself Jake, such as, what do you like to do?

"Thanks, um well, I came from California. I draw, surfed, I like girls, anything with water is amazing to me, oh and I skateboard. That's about it." He made an uncomfortable smile and sat back down.

"Anyone else want to share? Sydney since you're sitting next to him you might as well go."

"Jake you already know my name, but in my spare time I like to also draw, listen to music, swim, sleep, text. You know, average girl stuff." he starred at me and once again, smiled!

"I'll go Mr. Picketer!" stupid Diana, she wants to get into his pants. Hmm, imagine that. "Hi! I'm Diana, Homecoming Queen, cheerleader, I like getting my hair done, along with my nails. I also like to ski when I go to Aspen for break. So much fun."

"Anyone else want to share their interests? No? Okay, off to learning! Like you all seem so excited to do." Mr. P. started to write notes on the board, mono-tone voice could put a hyper-active 10 to sleep.

"Sydney," Jake was whispering to me. "would you like to hang out after school today? I mean if you don't get annoyed with me today?"

Oh my gosh, this complete gorgeous boy was looking to hang out with me, and not Diana. I think my heart sank.

"Of course, I'd love to hang out, I'll get to hear about your life. Where would we hang?"

"My house or your house, it really doesn't matter."

"Hmm, well my mom won't be home for a while after school, so you probably could come over and hang out. This will be fun." I looked up and Mr. P was starring at us.

"I don't know about you two, but I'd like to teach this class without any whispering around, or would you two like to teach the class?" he wasn't happy.

"Sorry sir." we pretty much said that together.

"Anyway, back to notes!"

We looked at one another and just smiled.

The first day he was there went by extremely slow. I don't know if it was because of my dad with Jake or because it just seemed like it. I wished it lasted forever.


	2. Chapter 2

When the final bell rang Jake and I went back to our lockers, got our stuff, and headed for my house. The April air was refreshing. 

"So where do you live?" Thanks to Jake for breaking the silence.

"I live on North Road," he looked surprised.

"Are you serious? I live on the road down, I think its Ford Street." 

"Yeah, that'd would be it. Were you the ones that bought the Miller's old house?" I was getting curious now. He was an amazing guy that lived next to me! YES!

"Yup! That is us. Moving from California to Wyoming is so weird. No one knows each other there, but here everyone seems like there in each other is asses. No offence! It's a good thing for me, I didn't know my neighbors."

"Oh, well in rural areas like here it's common to know each other. You'll get used to it." All the talking took by so much time, that I did not even notice we stopped in front of my house. "Ha, this is my house." 

"It's nice."

"You should see the inside." I walked ahead and started to get my key out. "Got it!" I stuck the key in and opened the door.

"MOM!" I screamed so loud! 

"WOW!" he was completely baffled.

I quickly shut the front door, not expecting what I saw. "Please tell me you didn't see ANYTHING!" 

"Am I aloud to lie?"

"Oh God! I'm so embarrassed." He walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"It's okay Syd, sex is completely natural."

"Not when your MOTHER'S DOING IT ON THE COUCH!"

Gosh, I just walked in on my mother and some person having sex, on the couch I have to sit on, every damn day! Jake let go of me, and I knocked on the door before I went in this time, and before walking on in, I decided to ask if the cost was clear.

"Hello? Are you people dressed this time?" Jake and I walk in, I told him to follow me. We ran up my stairs and into my attic room. 

"This day, I mean wow, it's amazing." he went over and sat on my bed.

"I know it's weird! You pretty much saw my mom naked already, and yeah, I'm sorry. It's not everyday you get to see someone have sex."

"Tell me about it." he started silently laughing to himself. I had a million questions going through my mind. I wasn't sure what to ask first.

"Jake, are you even a virgin?"

"Huh, me?Umm, no. Why you get the vibe of me being a total sex addict?

"No, of course not!" I had a feeling he wasn't a virgin though, he had that sex appeal to him that screamed "NOT A VIRGIN!"

"Oh, well cool. What else you want to know?" he was serious, he probably would have told me his whole life story if I let him.

"I don't know, everything!"

"That's a lot to tell. My middle names Jeffrey," I started to laugh, "Hey that's not funny, Jake Jeffery, okay yeah it is, but not it's not." he started to laugh hard and then he stood up. 

"Okay I promise," I couldn't stop laughing, he walked over to me and started to tickle me.

"Oh I think someone's ticklish." 

We ran around my room for about 15 minutes tickling each other, and feel to the bed out of breath, side by side.

"So Sydney, are you a virgin?" Oh gosh, the infamous question that every non-virgin person always wants to know. 

"Yes, I am." He bit his lip, like as if it was a let down. 

"That's cool, you're smart to keep it." he was more understanding, he just looked at me.

"Yeah, I just never found the right one to give it to yet."

"I just got accidentally drunk and it just happened, by the way, don't get me drunk!"

We both just laid there and laughed. Moments like this I never forget. Just then, we both heard someone coming up the stairs.

Knock, Knock, door opens.

"Sydn--," she stops midway in the door, my mother.

"What Mom?"

"Who's that? On your bed?"

"The real question here is who that was on our couch?" Jake and I stood up and faced her.

"That's none of your business, and who are you?" she pointed. I hate pointers.

"Hi ma'am, I'm Jake, the new kid." he reached out for a handshake.

"Oh well, hello Jake, I'm sorry for my performance, I guess that wasn't a real good introduction." she was watching him like a piece of meat. I nudged Jake to keep quiet.

"Mom, what do you want?"

"Just to come up here and tell you I'm sorry, it was bad for me to," she turned around and left.

"thanks mom! I swear sometimes, I could just smack her!"

"Now now, don't be like that, she made a mistake. It's okay." he always knew what to say!

"It's not right though, I feel horrible for you having to see that. It's just not right!" I started crying at that point. I was just so overwhelmed.

"Sydney, it's okay, I don't mind. I'm not here to care about seeing your mom naked. I've seen plenty of people naked, I read and watch television, it's pretty much common now to see someone having sex freely." Was this boy actually real? I pretty much always thought this to myself for a while.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

For the next three months after Jake started, our friendship progressed a lot. We became best of friends. Stayed at one another's houses, slept in the same bed, just friendly stuff like that. As much as I wanted to kiss him, I never found the courage to, afraid that he would reject it completely and our friendship ends with that fatal accident. I knew that one day; I would not be a coward and kiss him.

So, it was the last day of sophomore year, and Jake and I already had started planning our first summer together. We had decided to drive for three hours to go camping in a national park.

"Jake are you sure you want to drive the whole time? It's a pretty long time," I was always thoughtful when it came to him.

"Sydney, I'm sure, stop trying to get me out of driving," we always fought over who would drive. I seemed to never win!

We drove forever it seemed. Sitting there, listening to music and, jamming out. We talked about dumb things that didn't even matter to the normal person. We told stories of our past that most people didn't even know. Best friends had a whole new meaning to me.

Finally we arrived right before dusk. I felt bad for Jake's car. In order for us to get into the park, he had to put that ugly sticker on the window, but than again it gave it class. At least it said that we've been somewhere.

"I'll unpack the bags and coolers an--" he cut me off.

"And I'll put up the text, maybe even in record time," he looked at me with his vibrant smile.

Well, he did achieve his goal. Jake got the tent up and bed all before the sun went down. The fire was started and the marsh mellows were out and ready to be roasted.

"Aren't the stars pretty?" when Jake asked me that, I was in complete aw.

"Yes, they are," I looked over at him. He was starring up at the sky, the muscles and veins in his neck showed; I felt as if I could ripe them apart. "Well, I think I'm going to go and lay down for a bit, it was a long day."

"Oh okay, I'll probably be in after the fire goes down a little," the way the fire lit up his face was beautiful. I wish he was mine.

I went and laid down and just started to text. After about 10 minutes into texting, I heard a crackling fire, and then the zipper started to go up. Obviously it was Jake.

"You awake?"

"Yeah, I'm just on the phone."

"I thought we weren't going to bring phones?"

"Oh wow, I'm sorry! It's going off right now!" I really was sorry, we Jake and I hung out, and phones all went off.

"Oh Sydney," he smiled.

"What?" what was he "oh Sydney-ing" me about?

"You're so gullible sometimes, it's funny," by that time he was lying next to me. His breathing was medium, his hair shined from the moon's light. How could one boy be so beautiful?

"Oh, so you weren't serious about the phone and stuff right?"

"No, I wasn't. Good night," he closed his eyes. In a matter of 10 minutes he was sleeping soundly. I brought out my phone and took a picture, just so I could remember this moment.

"What are you doing?" oh gosh! He was up!

"Ha! Oh, nothing," oh dear, I was blushing.

"I don't believe that, what are you doing? Let me see your phone you silly goose!" at the time he got on top of me and was wrestling for the phone. This moment was what I've always dreamt of. "Sydney?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever kissed a guy before?" Was he serious!? Silence filled the tent as he still had both arms on each side of my arms, making it impossible for me to escape. "Hmm, I really take that as a no."

"So? I'm not like Super Sexually Active Girl, I have a plan."

"Who does that plan consist of?"


	4. Chapter 4

4.

I couldn't believe we were really actually talking about how I've never kissed a guy, also about who I plan to kiss for my first kiss.

"I'm not quiet sure. Who did you kiss?"

"My neighbor, when I was like six. It wasn't that exciting, but hey, I was six."

"Well that's not bad. I'm 16 and I haven't even had a first kiss yet, so don't feel bad that you did when you were six," my breathing started to get shorter and my heart was pumping. He looked down at my chest, and then looked up from under his bangs.

"Are you nervous?" This kid was knew me way to well.

"Why? Do I seem nervous? I don't think I am," I started to babble.

"Yeah you do, but why?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Oh I was so scared he was going to kiss me and I did not knowing what to do. I was freaking out inside my head.

"Oh sure, I don't believe that. Are you like afraid or something?" why could he read my actions so well! It's like I've known him forever!

OH MY GOODNESS! He was really starting to make my heart beat faster; I wasn't sure what he was going to do. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but what would he have thought if I tried.

"Afraid? Me? No."

"You're afraid I'm going to lean down and just kiss you," my mouth dropped my face went red.

"No I'm not."

I could then feel his arms start to tense, and his body move closer to mine. He was getting closer to my face, and my heart would start to beat. Was he going to kiss me? I thought to myself, just go with it, and don't have a heart attack.

"What would you do, if I possibly kissed you?" WAS HE SERIOUS!

"Well I'm not su--" that was the day; I had got my first kiss. I couldn't even finish my sentence and he was kissing me. My body got chills down it, my body tensed in being so shocked by his action. I gently reached my hand up and put the behind his neck, wanting more from this perfect boy that I found.

I never believe perfection existed, until I met him. My life was complete. The glass of my life was at the top finally. I didn't want this moment to end ever. His kisses her perfect and everything I imagined. His hand was on in my hair, he was playing with my hair. Could this get any better! He was starting to pull away.

"Sydney…I'm so sorry! I didn--," I didn't even let him finish his sentence before I go up and started to kiss him again. We kissed for ever it seemed.

After we were done making out, we just laid there. I mainly in disbelief that I let him kiss me and I of all people kissed back!

"Are you sure that was okay?"

"Yes Jake, I'm a million percent sure. You're a great guy, I don't think I couldn't of wanted it to be with anyone else."

"Okay, good. I feel as if I took advantage of you," gosh, he was sweet.

"If that's what being "taken advantage of" feels like then I love it!" I was extremely serious.

"Oh really?" he rolled over to his side and looked at me.

"Yes, really…" I was once again smiling.

"So…how was I?"

"For a first kiss, it was amazing, I'm glad it was you, and not some strange person."

"Well yay for not being strange!" there he went again, SMILING! I rolled on my side to see him. "You know Sydney, I've liked you forever. I've just you know, never told you."

"Finally you say something! I thought I was going to have to shake it out of you!"

"WAIT! You've like me too? And you never told me!! What is wrong with us!?"

"Jake, I've liked you the first day I've met you." I smiled and he touched my cheek lightly. He leaned forward and lightly kissed my lips, when he came into better view he was smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

The sun shined through the tent when I woke up. Jake wasn't next to me either, which didn't shock me because he was an early riser. I unzipped the tent to look out, and I saw the fire going with Jake making breakfast. He turned around to the sound of me unzipping the tent. I got out and walked over to him with my arms folded.

"Good morning beautiful," he leaned in for a kiss. When our lips joined, my heart would skip a beat, the magic was just there.

"Um, what's all this?"

"We have to eat, now don't we?" Well he was right.

"Of course, what's planed for today?"

"Actually I'm still not sure. I was thinking a hike, maybe swimming, or just chilling out at the camp site. You pick," I thought for maybe five minutes.

"Let's take a swim. It supposed to get hot out."

"I was thinking the same thing," he turned back to the fire to finish cooking.

After we ate the delicious food Jake prepared, we got your suits on and went for a swim. Now I didn't really know how much of a body Jake had until I saw him in just trunks. I probably started drooling while swimming, but I couldn't tell. We swam for hours it seemed. We splashed violent waves of playfulness, dived off the dock, and made an underwater kiss. Which I recommend do not do in lake water. It has a horrible taste.

After awhile we pretty much had gotten tired of swimming around in the lake water. When we arrived at the tent, we changed and dried our soaking suits. The water was so soothing; it helped me clear things in my mind.

"So, about last night…" I really wished he didn't bring that up. I'd have to hide my face out of embarrassment.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I think you bit my lip," he busted out laughing at that moment, while I joined in.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" for my first kiss, I bit his lip. How much worse could I be?

"It's okay, it's not the first time, I don't mind. At least it wasn't my tongue, and then we'd have a problem!" He walked over and hugged me tight, and looked down and kissed my forehead. "You're pretty much mine now aren't you?"

"Only, if you'd like to be."

"OF COURSE I WANT TO BE!" he threw his arms up in the air, and looked at me. "This might sound corny but, you seriously had me at first sight."

"Really, you had me at first sight!"

We slept close that night, closer then ever before. He held me until the late hours of the night. His heartbeat was music in my ear, helping me sleep. Knowing I was his from now on, was an ecstatic feeling. Having someone you're falling in love with in your arms is most excellent.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

This summer was going to be the best of my life. I was going to enjoy every single second of it. Nothing was ever going to ruin this for me, nothing at all. My life was in balance for the first time and it seemed as if perfection really did exist. I would give Jake everything my love, heart, and soul. If something happened between us, I didn't care if I ever got it back. I would know that I gave it to someone I trusted and loved.

It was August and summer was almost over. Jake and I were going to be juniors in one month. We had been dating for three months now and everything was great.

"Sydney, can you believe that we've been dating for three months? It seems so much longer," he was counting.

"No, I actually can't. You're birthday is coming up too! Are you excited?"

"Birthdays make me sad. It means I'm growing old!" He frowned.

"But you're going to be 18, you should be happy!"

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't want to be considered an adult yet. I have much more to do yet."

"What's that Mr. Jake?" I started walking to him and he walked towards me.

"Well, I'm not sure yet," I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Why not," he leaned down and kissed me. I was still to short and I tipped toed. Jake started to walk forward while we were still kissing. I just went with it; I wasn't even sure where we were heading.

I then felt the bed by my legs and maneuvered myself on the bed without breaking the kiss. If this was going where I thought it was, I was sure I had to stop it, or did I even want to? I mean I loved Jake a lot, but was it just a puppy love or actual? I had to stop him. He was going too far.

"Okay hold up," I slightly pushed him away.

"I'm sorry I was getting to ahead of myself."

"It's okay. I'm just not ready yet?"

"It's alright with me, I can wait." My friends would always talk about how their boyfriends weren't virgins and the fact that they were okay with waiting. But eventually they ended up breaking up and my friends would be heartbroken or they'd just give him. I wondered what one I would be.

"Are you sure? I don't want this to make us break up, like many of my friends relationships have."

"Sydney, you honestly think I'd ever do that to you!? That's obscured! I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose, especially leave you because you don't want to have sex with me! I'm not like that. If I wanted to break up with you, I would have forever ago because we weren't having sex. You don't ever have to worry about that. I love you for who you are, not your virginity!" Jake was by far in the most serious mood I've ever seen. He wasn't his playful self, but a serious man stating what he wanted. I never realized how much I loved him, until this moment when he told me about the way he loved me.

"Jake I love you so much right now! You don't even know. Hearing you say that is the best thing and knowing that you're going to be there even if I don't give in is just music to my ears." I reached up and kissed his lips again, and we were right back to where we were before, but with more kissing and less trying to get in my pants.

School started and Jake and I were still together. Diana was an even bigger slut it seemed. But other than that, no one really changed. The couples were the same, the fashion never was good, and the hall ways were white with green lockers. The teachers smelt of old cologne that hasn't been worn in ever, and the classrooms stunk as if no one has been in there in a decade. The worse thing was that Diana's locker was right next to Jake's.

"Don't worry about her Sydney; I don't look at anyone but you. You're my sun, my only one," I was never sure if he meant it, but I pretended that he did.

"HI JAKE!" Diana was walking over with her mini skirt, and tube top on. Right and I'd have nothing to worry about.

"Hi Diana," he didn't even look at her.

"Oh, hi Sydney."

"Hi Diana," she acted as if she didn't think I'd be there. I have always felt like I had competition against anyone! I was never able to actually have someone to myself without someone else wanting them too. If I liked a guy, the guy would like my best friend. It never would work out for me, but now I'm thankful for Jake.

"Was there anything you wanted Diana?" She pushed me out of the way and stood in front of him. He didn't do anything.

"Well actually Jake," she got up in his face, "there's a lot of thing I want."

"Duh Diana, I have a girlfriend. You even know this, so don't even start."

"Who's your girlfriend?" She honestly thought about for a bit. "SYDNEY!"

"Yea Diana," She was in complete disbelief when he told her. She turned and faced me.

"How could you of all people get him?"

"Time and patience, time brings us everything you just have to be patient."

"Sorry," she ran off into the other direction.

"I thought she was going to rape me right in the hall," he smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Months went by and we were still in love as much as we had been in the beginning of the relationship. I was his everything and he was mine, and I honestly thought that love like this never existed. Life seemed much simpler when you always had someone with you.

In our fifth month of dating we picked a song. Truly, Madly, Deeply pretty much told our feelings right to the last word. Our love was so true I never wanted to let go. Our half year anniversary was so amazing. It was my 17th birthday and I was so excited for what Jake planned for us.

"Sydney don't peek! I have this day planned forever and you can't ruin it!" I giggled a little. His hands were pressed on my face so I wasn't sure how I could look.

"Okay, I won't peek at all promise."

"We're here." He released his hands from my eyes and let me see. What I was staring at was a beautiful view of the harbor at the edge of town. The stars reflection on the water, made it look like I could touch them. There was a single table with two chairs and two red candles.

"Oh Jake," I started to tear, "this is absolutely beautiful!"

"Really, Good I'm glad you love it!" He pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. He ordered his food and I ordered some too.

We ended up talking about our futures and what we hope our lives where to be. Jake always had wanted to be a successful doctor since he was about six. He was very determined to go the distance and achieve his goal.

"Sydney you know I love you right? Like even more then life its self?"

"Yeah I do now. I love you too, a lot!" he started to shuffle around. "What are you doing?" I was completely baffled. Jake got out of his seat, what was this man doing? He came over to my and held onto my hand.

"Sydney we've only known one another for about nine months now. I think I've known you for a lifetime. You've become my best friend, my world, my life," he got down on one knee and pulled out a box. "Now I, Jake Rodney Seymour, would absolutely love if you'd go and spend," was he REALLY proposing? He opened the box, "a week with me in Europe?" in the box were two plane tickets to Europe.

"Oh wow Jake, I thought you were proposing! But yes I would love to go to Europe with you," I took the ticket, and underneath the ticket was a diamond ring.

"And marry me also?" I jumped up and hugged him, I actually more like fell on him and we were both on the ground laughing.

"YES, YES, YES!" We started to kiss. It was the perfect birthday I could ever have. I'd always remember my 17th birthday until I died.

After the shocking proposal he took me home and as I opened the door, I was ambushed with scream.

"CONGRADULATIONS," I was completely embarrassed.

Jake whispered in my ear, "I asked your parents first if it was alright." His hands were on my shoulders pressing me to go forward.

"Surprise honey!" my mother came up to me and gave me a hug, "He's a great boy, just for you." She was crying and that made me too. My dad was even teary eyed.

"I love you Syd. He's for you." My father and I never were really that close, but this was a turn for our relationship.

"Thanks for this," I really couldn't speak. I was in complete disbelief. My friends from school were there, even Diana, my teachers, my parent's friends, even the neighbors. Diana started to walk over by us. She gave me a hug, which was odd.

"Congrats Sydney, you're lucky you got him."

"Thanks Diana, you'll have someone too"

After talking to the rest of the people in the house Jake took me outside.

"So are you okay?"

"Okay, I'm great! I've never smiled so much in my life." He took my head in his hands and kissed me softly.

"Good that makes me happy to hear. I wasn't sure how you'd react to this kind of shock."

"Everything's perfect, I'd never ruin this moment."

People started to clear out, first the neighbors, then the teachers, the parent's friends, and finally Jake and my friends left. This only left my parent's and Jake's. Jake's parents were always nice to me; they loved me already like a daughter so this was even better.

"I'm so happy for you two kids! This has to be one of the best couples I've ever seen, so much love between you too," Katharine was Jake's mom. She was some what a hippie in Jake's eyes. His father was Jeremy; he was more business like, the type that was always on the phone. He put his arm around Katharine's shoulders.

"Yeah, you two are perfect for one another; you'll have a long marriage."

Before they left they each gave us a kiss on the cheek.

"Jake are you going to come home later?" his father asked, even though he probably didn't care.

"Um," he looked back at my parents and gave them a look, as if he didn't want to go home. They nodded. "Nah, I don't think I am. I'm going to stay with my fiancée." He hugged me tightly, and smiled.

"Okay, play it safe it!" I blushed and my parent's spit their wine back into their cups. Jake shut the door quick.

"We're NOT having sex, so don't even think we are!" I had to get those words in before either of them. Instead of saying anything, they both went into the kitchen.

"Nice save Syd." That really was a good save. Jake and I went up stairs. We both changed out of our formal wear and into the pajamas. Jake only wore his flannel pants and I wore my silky ones. I loved them very much. Jake loved them more.

"Are you seriously trying to seduce me?"

"Maybe, why is it working?" I wasn't really trying to, I just loved these Pjs.

"Just a little," he grabbed my waist and flipped me onto the bed. He kissed me passionately, I kissed him back. The perfect night ever.


End file.
